striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Files
The Secret Files ( ) are a series of 28 Japan-exclusive 12-page booklets released by Capcom, each one focusing on a specific game. The covers for each booklet have a specific mock-up design parodying other media such as comic books, specialized magazines, toy packaging, movie posters and/or other publications, and the booklets themselves feature special content such as design sketches, developer's notes, interviews and storyline info, as well as humorous short comics and other similar content. There were initially 26 booklets bundled with Arcade releases from 1996 to 1999, plus two special non-numbered releases. Two more entries were created several years later as part of special edition bundles. List of Secret Files Strider Contents Secret File #10: Toukon Sports #10 Toukon Sports #10 ( ) is the 10th issue dedicated to Street Fighter III: New Generation. This Secret File includes a minor reference to Tong Pooh: she's shown in a small section talking about Chun-Li, with the writer wondering if she'd become the "next Chun-Li", as Chun-Li wouldn't be added to the roster until the game's third incarnation. Secret File #18: Vs. Heroes Variable Cross Set Vs. Heroes Variable Cross Set ( ) is the 18th Secret File, featuring the first Marvel vs. Capcom. The booklet's cover is designed as a mock-up of a Captain Commando/Venom toy packaging. Since Hiryu is a playable character in the game, there are a few references to him: * Page 7 includes a box titled "Strider Hiryu's Secrets" ( ), with illustrations and text explaining some of Hiryu's skills and equipment, such as his Cypher and scarf. * Page 8 has a section where the game's designer, Atsushi Tomita, briefly explains details about the Special Partners. This includes Tong Pooh's inclusion and the inspiration behind her 2nd palette. * Hiryu appears in a Mega Man parody in page 10, a mock-up ad for a videogame titled "Rockman V(versus) Confrontation! Dr. Marvel" where the 10 Robot Masters are characters from the game. Hiryu is a robot with his face covered by his scarf and black shades, named "Mysterious Ninja Robot" (( )). * Hiryu also appears in a Yonkoma strip in page 8, where Mega Man is admiring Hiryu's Option B, making Rush jealous. Secret File #26: Strider Hiryu 2 Strider Hiryu 2 ( ) is the 26th Secret File, focused on Strider 2. The booklet's cover is designed as a mock-up module set of "Block Block" (Lego-styled) building blocks based on the game, including toy versions of Hiryu, the Kuniang, Solo, Hien, Grandmaster Meio and the Flying Battleship Balrog. The cover and toy artwork were done by Capcom artists SENSEI and Uji, respectively.Capcom (2001). Capcom Design Works (Japanese). Pg. 193. Enterbrain. ISBN 4-75770-412-7 The content of this Secret File includes: * Two full illustrations in pages 3 (Hiryu vs. Hien) and 10 (main cast artwork) * Pages 4-5: Concept sketches of unused enemies, including early design proposals for Tong Pooh and Hien (back when his name was Byakko), discarded concepts for the Superhuman Army and "wild" enemy ideas by object designer Masanori Kondo. * Pages 6-7: Short bios for five enemies found in the first stage: The Tianhou Troop, Terrorist Honghuo, Transport, Spider Form and Emperor Dragon. * Page 8: An "interview" with the game's main planner, Atsushi Tomita. This text was later revised, expanded and included in the booklet of the official soundtrack. * Page 9: This page includes a guide to create a ringtone of the game's main theme, an assortment of concept sketches and a Yonkoma strip. * Page 11: "Capcom Staff Messages", a section found in all Secret Files where some of the staff members answer four simple questions, such as their role in the game's staff, development anecdotes and messages for fans/players. Gallery Marvelvscapcom_art_group.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Capcom cast (Page 3 artwork) SecretFile18_rockmanV.png|''Rockman Versus'' mock-up ad SecretFile26_back.png|''Strider 2'' Secret File back Strider2Art.png|''Strider 2'' Hiryu vs. Hien (page 3 artwork) Str2_secretfile.png|''Strider 2'' main cast (page 10 artwork) SecretFile_toy_designs.png|''Strider 2'' toy artwork References Category:Merchandise Category:Printed Media